Return
by Toph-NSS
Summary: Thanksgiving has a new twist. Gohan has a secrete and so does Vediel. As well as other characters. Old eneimes return as well as new characters. Tell me what you think R&R :
1. Chapter 1

Its was the best time of the year. Fall and winter. It was close to Thanksgiving, and that's means that everyone will be over to her grandmothers house. Espessaly him. He was older then her, about 14 years older, but they have spent so much time together. Her though began to wonder into the past, of them traveling together. She got into trouble, but she didn't care, she wanted to prove everyone that a ¼ sayen can do as much as a half and a full blooded sayen. At the end of her adventure, she believed that she proved herself. As her mind began to wonder, her thought were enterupted.

"Pan, Pan, I need you to come here." Gohan said. Her name was Pan. She is 17 years old and an only child. Her father was Gohan and her mother was Vadiel.

"I'm coming." Pan said. She went down and saw her father and no sign of her mother. "Where's mama?" She asked as she stood in front of her father.

"I'm right here." Pan turn around and saw here mother. Pan notice that her mother seemed to be sick.

"Are you okay mama?" Pan and Gohan asked at the same time.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little stressed." Vediel said. "Pan can you run to town for me. I need some ingredience so I can do some cooking before tomorrow. I would like to get it over and done with it. Gohan I need you to go to Bulma's and get her or Trunks to get that car fixed. Then Gohan, I need you to call everyone and find out if they are bringing anything tomorrow."

"Honey, are you sure you don't want my mom…" Gohan started but then interrupted.

"No, no. She does oall the cooking every year and she needs a break. Plus, at least I will not be cleaning up." Vediel said.

All three of them starts to laugh. Then Vediel went into the kitchen, Pan left for town and Gohan left for the city. Pan went to go and check on her grandmother and uncle, but then remembering that they were in the city with Bulma. They was making sure that Chi-Chi didn't cook anything. Pan decided to hurry, so that her mother wouldn't be left alone for a long time. She said good-bye to her father and they both flew off.

Pan entered the small town. She ran into the small store. When she went in, the store owner told her "hello". He was a cute, old man who gave everyone a piece of candy. Pan saw one of her friends, and ran over to talk to her. After that she got the stuff her mom asked for and went to hand out with her friend. _Mama will be alright for another hour or so, she'll understand._ Pan thought as she left the store with her friend.

Gohan reached the C. C. building where Bulma and Vegeta lived at. Bulma is a very technological genius as well as their son Trunks. Vegeta was a full blooded sayen and Bula was their daughter, and she was daddy's girl. When Gohan entered, Trunks was the first he saw.

"Hey man." Trunks said. Trunks was close to Gohan and his family for many reasons. One of those that just developed feelings for Gohan's daughter.

"Hey." Gohan said. The two of them started to talk.

"Do you still need help with that car? You should get rid of that thing." Trunks said.

"I know, but it's a fun project to have." Gohan said and the two of them began to laugh.

Vediel was sitting in the living room watching a movie, wondering what was taking her family so long. The door bell rang, "I wonder who that is?" Vediel asked herself. She got up and waked over to the door.

"How's Vediel doing? I feel so bad. I should be there cooking with her. She doesn't need to be home all alone." Chi-Chi said.

"Mom its okay. Pan is just in town. Pan will be home soon. Don't worry. Vediel just wanted to give you a break this year." Gohan Said as he looked around the room. "Where's my little brother?"

"He is out with his ditsy girlfriend." Bula said. Her mother gave her a nasty look. "What? It's the truth!"

"And some truth should be kept in silence." Bula turned around and saw her father standing behind her. Bula opened her mouth to say something, but the door bell rang. "Now who in the devil is that?" Vegeta said as he went to open the door.

"Dad just let the butler get it. I mean that is what we are paying him for." Bula said.

"Because I still have a brain. I think for myself." And with that Vegeta left to get the door. He opened the door and there stood Pan. "Gohan its for you."

"Vegeta, will you ever lose you attitude?" Bulma asked. Vegeta just shrugged his sholders and gave Bulma a smile. Then Bulma gave Vegeta a small kiss. She knew that he hated to be kissed in public. Pan came walken into the room. "Pan how are you?"

"I'm okay. Hey everyone!" Pan said. Everyone told Pan hello. That's when Bula saw that Pan had a shopping bag.

"Ah! What did you get? You got to show me." Bula said as she started to pull her friend from the group.

"Okay. I will show you. I just wanted to talk to my dad and everyone else." Pan said.

"Uh-hu. Who cares?" Bula said then lean in closer to her friend, "besides they aren't the one you want to see."

"Shut up." Pan said as Bula pulled her up the stairs.

"Teenage girls." Vegeta said and then turn to Bulma. "We are NOT having anymore!" Then he left.

"Okay Pan is here so that means that no one is home with Vediel. I'm going home to check on her." Chi-Chi said.

"Mom she can take care of herself. Vediel is a big girl. Plus Trunks is almost done and then I will go home. Don't worry." Gohan told his mother

Vediel opened the door. No one was outside. "Hello? Hello, is anyone there?" When no one answered her, Vediel walked outside and looked around. Then she saw a strange man. He looked like a miniature ugly Piccolo. "Who are you?" Vediel asked as she took a fighting stance.

"He he. So you don't know me? Well then, that just makes it easier to get rid of you." This strange man said, then he shot a ki blast at Vediel. Vediel dodged it. "Where is he? I NEED TO KILL HIM!" then the little creature bursted out into laughter. "He's sent is on you. He will come to you." Then he sent another ki blast at her in the stomach. This blast hit her. The little creature was in a laughing mood. After he hit her he bursted into laughter. Vediel feel on the ground and started a coughing fit. Then she turn onto her back to finish coughing. During the entire time of her coughing fit, Vediel held her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Dragon Ball GT. The only thing that I own is my stories and ideas.

Gohan and Trunks was finishing the car, when they felt it. Gohan and Trunks just looked up. "That was one strong energy" Trunks told Gohan.

"Yeah and its coming from my place…Vediel!!" Gohan screamed as Goten, Vegeta, and Pan came running to meet them.

"Did you feel that?" Vegeta said as he met his son and Gohan.

"Its coming from Vediel. We have got to go." Gohan informed the running group. As they raced off to Gohan's house, Chi-Chi was screaming at them to take her with them. They arrived at Gohan's house and they saw the door wide open. Gohan ran inside and yield for Vediel. Pan joined him and Vegeta and Trunks went to look at Chi-Chi's house. Then they met back at Gohan's living room. Trunks saw Gohan sitting on the couch, trying to figure out what was going on. Then he saw Pan. He went over to talk to her, nut he since something as did the others. They all look back at the front door. Gohan's eyes were filled with anger when he saw who was standing in the door way.

"He, he. Hello Gohan. Long time no see." Said a little man.

"What do you want, Garlic." Gohan said in a dark tone. "Where is my wife?"

"Oh, now. Wouldn't a nice hello worked. Vegeta, nice to see you. You got a hair cut, you look much better." Garlic said.

"Where is my wife, Garlic?" Gohan said as anger filled his blood.

"Ah, there is no need to fear." Garlic said with an evil smile. Then some other men came into the house. They were all laughing. Gohan watched their every move, then placed his gaze back onto Garlic.

"Hey you old, butt ugly, green, mess up elf. I don't know who you are and frankly I don't really care. Now you better return my mother and go back home." Pan said. Her eyes here just like her fathers, filled with anger.

"Listen grille. You don't need to take to Garlic like that. You should address him as master." Said one of the hinch men. Then the rest laughed.

"Don't talk to my daughter like that, Ginger." Gohan said to the red man.

"Master? Oh forgive me." Pan said sarcastically " It must be Master of kiss my butt!" After Pan said this a ki blast was shot at her. Trunks jumped in front of her.

"Who are these two?" Garlic asked curiously looking at Trunks and Pan.

"This is my son," Vegeta said, "do you got a problem with that?"

"This is my daughter, and she is just like her grandfather and me.?" Gohan said.

" I can tell that. She also has her mothers mouth." Garlic said " it took me some time to shut her up." Garlic nodded his head forward. One of the hinchmen came out of the dark. He was holding Vediel. "She has been quiet for a while though."

"Let her go!" Gohan demanded

"Mama!" Pan screamed. Then Garlic and his men disappeared. "Mama, mama!" Pan flew up to where her mother was.

"Dang it!" Vegeta said.

"Vediel." Gohan said in a almost doughtfull tone. He walked up to his daughter to comfront her. Trunks just stood where he was. The group was weary of what they just witnessed. Pan and Gohan started to walk away from the door. Then, Chi-Chi, Goten, Bulma, and Bula entered into the house in a quick manner. From the looks on everyone, the rest knew something was wrong. Pan turn around and went to her room. Bula followed her friend. Chi-Chi walked up to her son, Bulma to Vegeta, and Goten to Trunks.

Gohan stood there, stairing at the floor. "I need to go and make a phone call." And with that, he left. Chi-Chi went into the kitchen, followed by Goten. Trunks went up to see Pan and Bula. Trunks knocked on Pans door.

"Come in." Trunks heard Pans depressed voice. He entered.

"How are you?" Bula asked Pan as Trunks got settled down.

"How do you think I am? I saw my mother hurt and I couldn't do anything to help her! How am I suppost to feel?" Pan shouted. Subconscience Trunks went over to Pan and embrace with a hug. He looked at Bula, his little sister. The two didn't know what to do for her.

"Hey, don't worry. All of us will get your mom back." Trunks said. Pan looked outside, it was getting close to noon. She should of stayed at home. A door slammed.

"Who is slamming doors?" Bula said. Then the three heard fighting.

"No you can't! Gohan listen to me!" Chi-Chi screamed. Pan, Trunks and Bula ran back down to the living room to see the commotion. Pan notice a small woman in her house.

"Chi-Chi, I know that this may not bee the best time, but…" the strange girl said.

"Oh really? I thought that it was the best time!" Chi-Chi said with sarcasim

"Mother, Lime, please quit now. I didn't bring Lime here for so that the two of you could get into an argument. She is here to help." Gohan said as he was looking at some papers.

"How is she going to help? She only makes things worse!" Chi-Chi said.

"Excuse me?" Lime said as she took a step to Chi-Chi. "I do believe that the title of making things worse is you job title."

"Hey! You can't talk to my grandma like that!" Pan told Lime. "Who do you think you are?"

"Oh my gosh. Chi-Chi has got a mini me. The world is ending." Lime said as she placed her hand on her forhead.

"That is my daughter, Lime." Gohan said. "Is there any chance that y'all are going to get along?" Gohan looked at the three girls. All three looked off into a different direction. Gohan took that as a maybe, and settled. "Pan, go and help Lime to settle down into the gusse room." Pan nodded and went to do as she was told. Lime followed her. "Lime," Lime and Pan stopped. "Tell James to come over when this is over, ok." Lime nodded. Pan was still confused but finish what her father told her to do.

Lime started to followed Pan when something caught her eye. "Gohan, did you said that Garlic and his men disappeared?" Gohan nodded his head. "I don't think that they where even here. Come and look at this." Gohan walked over to where Lime was. "You see, this is a projecter."

Bulma and Trunks walked over to Gohan. "That doesn't look like any kind of projecter that I have seen." Bulma said. "It doesn't even look from this planet."

"That because it ain't." Lime said. Then she looked up at Gohan. "It's from Kayna's planet, or something similar."

"Why would Kayna help Garlic?" Gohan said.

"I don't think that she is." Lime said. "Look, it has a different translation."

"Its sayen." Vegeta said

"Holy crap. You scared me." Lime said as she held her heart. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Vegeta simply answered.

"Okay. Well that is what it is. A projecter. Vediel was never here." Lime said.

"Hey," Pan said "who is Kayna?"

"Piccolo's Daughter." Gohan said.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own dragonball GT

I do not own dragon ball GT. The only thing that I own is my ideas.

"Piccolo's Daughter." Gohan said.

The group was in disbelief. "Who's daughter?" Chi-Chi asked.

"You heard him." Lime said.

"There is no need to talk to me like that." Chi-Chi said

"Well there is no reason for you not to believe Gohan." Lime said in a cool voice.

"Lime, mom please stop! There is no time for this. We have got to get Vediel back." Gohan said. Then he slouched down. "We have got to call Kayna. Also we need to call Krillen. We need all the help that we can get." Gohan looked at Bulma.

"I will call Krillen." Bulma said. And with that she got out her phone and filled Krillen and the others on the island on what happened. Krillen said that he would be there shortly.

"Gohan, how are you going to get a hold of Kayna. She said that she didn't want anything to do with us after her father died." Lime said.

"Do you think that I don't know that." Gohan said with a sigh. "I will have to call her mother."

"Oh yeah that is going to help. Do you think that Sayatana is really going to help us. She ain't the best person to go and play ball with." Lime said.

"Well what do you want to do!?" Gohan said in a suprising anger.

"I am not going to talk to you while you are like this." Lime said as she start to walk outside.

"Well that was smooth." Goten said. Then he started to walk outside to Lime. He motioned for Trunks to go with him. Seeing this Pan and Bula walked outside, following Goten and Trunks.

"What do y'all want?" Lime said as she heard the four of them follow her outside.

"We are not here to be rude to you. We just want to know what relations do you have with my brother." Goten said. The other three nodded their heads.

"It's a long story. Right now we need to make sure that Vediel and the two are alright." Lime said

"The two…" Pan said but was interrupted with a loud scream from the house. "What the Freak?" The five of them ran back into the house. When pan went in, she saw a very beautiful woman with black, green hair that touched the floor. She was very small and looked as if you touch her, she'll break.

"Oh great." Lime said under her breath.

"Gohan, why have you called upon my name?" This small woman said.

"Sayatana, we need your help." Gohan said as he looked at Sayatana. Sayatana nodded twords him. "We need Kayna."

"Kayna will not come so willingly. She has forgiven you Gohan, but not the others." Sayatana said.

"I need her here. My wife has been kidnapped by Garlic." Gohan said.

"I will call her." Sayatana said then she went into a trance. Everyone in the room went scilent and stayed that way. After a few minutes later Sayatana broke from her trance. "She is here. Gook luck Gohan." Then Sayatana looked at Lime. She cocked her head slightly. "Hello Lime. Are we destroying any other family's today or have you moved on to a new game."

"You have got to be kidding me. First Chi-Chi, now you. Ya know that if Piccolo was still here, he would kill the two of you for the way y'all have treated me." Lime said.

"Do not talk about Piccolo that way! You don't know what…." Sayatana started.

"And like you do! Come on Sayatana you left him when you were pregnant. You didn't even tell him. I was the one that found out and told him. Me, Snow, and 8!" Lime said.

"That's not true." Sayatana said.

"Yes it is." Lime said. Right after Lime said this, Sayatana throw a ki blast at her. Lime dodged the first one. But Sayatana kept them going at her. Finally, Gohan separated the two.

"Come on you two. Lets cut this out." Gohan said.

"He's right, you are acting like a child." Lime told Sayatana.

"You're the child. And YOUR child is a stray." Sayatana said coldly to Lime.

"He is not only her child." Gohan said.

"Oh yes that's right. You are supposedly the father." Sayatana said.

"That is enough." Chi-Chi said. "I don't know who you are and I don't care. You do not talk to my son that way."

"I don't care about you ether, so yes I will tell the truth." Sayatana said.

"Mother, shut up. You do not know what you are talking about." Said a voice from behind the group.

"Hello everyone. Um, I hope you don't mind Chi-Chi, but we came on in. And um, we let her in." Krillen said.

"Hello Gohan and Lime." Said the girl.

"Hello Kayna." Gohan and Lime said together.

"So where is Garlic keeping them?" Kayna asked.

"Them?" Gohan said.

"Yeah that's right. Lime you said something about Vediel and the two. Whats going on." Goten asked.

Lime let out a sigh. "Vediel is pregnant."

"What!!" Pan, Gohan, an Chi-Chi said at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Goten asked.

"Do you need someone to talk to you about the birds and the bees?" Lime said.

"No." Goten said over Trunks giggles.

"We need to go and get Vediel. Now!" Gohan said. Then he started to leave the room. The others looked at him and slowly followed him out the door, leaving behind Bulma, Bula, and Chi-Chi behind.


End file.
